Tricked
by TexasDreamer01
Summary: For Angst Day. Song by Natasha Bedingfield.


BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Danny smacked the alarm clock away, grumbling in annoyance as the piece of machinery continued its unceasing alarm.

_It was a Saturday for God's sakes, can't I sleep in? _He thought despairingly, _It's my day off. For once._

The halfa chuckled at the irony. _Like I'll ever get a day off._

However, when he heard screaming, he snapped awake and sat up in his bed.

Or tried to, at least.

The halfa's muddled state wasn't helped much when he realized somebody shut off the alarm clock. That, and it seemed like there was more than one person in his room.

"What's going on?" Danny mumbled tiredly, wondering absently if he was dreaming.

When somebody started shaking the crap out of him did the tiredness clouding his eyes go away.

He was in a room that was obviously not his bedroom. It looked familiar though, as Danny's mind starting catching up with what he was seeing.

_Why am I at school?_ The halfa thought, _What time is it anyways?_

Then he was hit with the memories of last night. Not complete thoughts, strangely, but bits and pieces.

_What are you doing here, loser? You have no place at football practice._

_You like the view, Fenturd? I hope so, you'll be up there awhile._

_Leave him out of this, you're fight's with me._

And still more memories, floating through his mind like wisps of fog in the early morning, bringing to light the situation.

_What did you do to her? Answer me!_

_What are you going to do? Kill me?_

_Yes._

_No, no, no, get away! I'll never bother you again, hunter's honor!_

_My, my, look what the cat dragged in. And at such a late hour too._

_You're going to pay for hurting them. They did nothing to you._

_Oh no. No. This can't be happening._

_Why are you after me? I left you alone, just like I agreed to._

_I'm afraid the deal's off, punk._

_The boy has no hand in this, it's not his fault._

_I must make an example of you both. But first…_

The realization of last night hit him with full force, and he choked back a sob that threatened to shatter his clarity.

Danny felt people untying him, careful not to worsen the wounds he already suffered.

"Someone call this boy's mother!" A person shouted. He winced at the noise, vertigo consuming. "He's alive!"

Moments, hours, seemed to pass as the medic gave him a run-over, assessing the damage.

"Oh my God!" Someone cried, rushing over and hugging him, always mindful of his delicate state. "My beautiful baby boy! What happened, oh God, what happened?"

A person opened one of his eyes, checking it, he guessed. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Fenton, I really am."

"Mom…" He whispered, his voice rasp and dry from being backhanded in the neck. "What's… g-going on?"

He felt someone put him on a gurney, feeling the blood underneath him, the seemingly gallons of blood that was spilt on the impromtu battlefield, making the people carrying him slip a little when they weren't careful.

His mother hugged him tighter, careful not to touch the gaping gash that was exposing his ribs. "You're going to the hospital, sweetie." She said, and he could hear the tremor in her voice, the sheer motherly terror of the thought of losing him.

Another person, God, why is there so many people?, banged on the door, demanding to be let into the ambulance.

The halfa's hand was squeezed slightly, then his mother got up and opened the flap door, stepping back as their visitor stepped in.

"Danny," The person said in disbelief, taking up his good hand and holding onto it for dear life, "Oh, Danny, I'm so glad you're alright."

The teenage boy smiled. Sam still had that heavenly lilt in her voice, terrified as she was. He squeezed he hand back in a loving manner, smiling even though it hurt, oh so much, to do so.

"…Are you… are you… al-alright?" He asked her, his voice cracking as he remembered that she had suffered at the- the _monster's_ hand too.

There was a short bark of a laugh, and he heard her holding back a sob.

"I should be asking you that, Danny." She said, and he imagined that she was smiling abjectedly. "You look like crap."

"I feel like crap."

He smiled, hearing the melody that was her laugh, that went so perfectly with the chuckle his mother contributed.

With a feeling of sudden urgent-ness, he squeezed her hand to get her attention. Danny motioned with his hand for her to come closer.

When she complied, he gently extracted his good hand from hers and cupped her face, running his thumb over her soft lips, smiling as he felt her smile. His finger trailed over her straight, straight nose, tapping it once good-naturedly and feeling her wonderful smile widen.

Danny ran his finger painstakingly gentle over her eyelids and brow. He felt the edges of her eyes moisten, for she knew that he couldn't see her. He brushed away the lone tear that managed to escape.

"Oh, God, you're so beautiful," He said, sighing contentedly, "I wish I could kiss you."

Sam let out a pained chuckle, leaning into his hand. "Do you love me Danny?" She said softly, hoping against hope of his answer.

"Forever." He ran his hand through her soft hair, smiling as the scent of lavender and lily drifted towards him. "My heart is breaking at the thought of not being able to see you. Even more at the thought of not being able to love you as an angel like you should be loved."

"Then you'll be able to appreciate this more." She said in an equally soft voice, leaning over and gave him the gentlest kiss she could give him, tears running down her face freely now.

He returned her offer, the pain of his broken teeth pushed back. Danny held her hand tightly, breaking the kiss.

After a few moments, in which Maddie watched, forgotten, Sam gave him another kiss, slower this time. She squeezed his hand back.

"I guess we'll have to make the best of it, huh?" She joked, holding back the fresh lot of tears that threatened to give.

Danny gave a laugh of his own, then gave her a sad look. "You know how love heals all wounds?" He asked her.

Sam nodded, a cold pit in her chest known as fear making her shiver. Forgetting that he couldn't see her, she replied, "Yes."

"I'm too far gone." He stated.

Both of the women in the back of the ambulance gasped, not believing their ears. Danny heard their response, and sighed. He gestured towards the machine keeping track of his heartbeat.

"I'm dying, Sam." The halfa said weakly, holding back the cough that was threatening to overcome him.

The Goth wiped her tears away with her other hand. "_I got a pocket,_" She sang softly, "_a pocketful of sunshine__."_

"_I got a love and I know that it's all mine,_" Danny continued in a broken voice, tears making his face shine in the fluorescent lights, "_oh, oh oh oh._"

Sam leaned her head on his chest, her tears soaking his torn and bloodied shirt and onto his battered body.

"_Do what you want but you're never gonna break me._" She sang, stumbling over the words.

"_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me,_" Danny pressed on, closing his eyes to mask his pain. "_Oh, oh oh oh._"

"_Take me away, a secret place._" Sam sang the next line.

"_A sweet escape,_" He sang, his voice getting softer, even though they were only just in the song. "_take me away._"

"_Take me away to a better place._" They both sang, not noticing that the beeps on the heart monitor were farther and farther apart. "_Take me away, to a hiding place…_"

I got a pocket, a pocketful of sunshine

_I got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh, oh oh oh_

_Do what you want but you're never gonna break me_

_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me, oh, oh oh oh_

_I got a pocket, a pocketful of sunshine_

_I got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh, oh oh oh_

_Do what you want but you're never gonna break me_

_Do anything that you can to control me, oh, oh no_

_Take me away, a secret place_

_A sweet escape, take me away_

_Take me away to better days_

_Take me away, to a hiding place_

_There's a place that I go that nobody knows_

_Where the rivers flow and I call it home_

_And there's no more lies, in the darkness there's light_

_And nobody cries, there's only butterflies._

_Take me away, a secret place_

_A sweet escape, take me away_

_Take me away to better days_

_Take me away, to a hiding place_

_Take me away, a secret place_

_A sweet escape, take me away_

_Take me away to better days_

_Take me away, to a hiding place_

_Take me away_

_(I got a pocket, a pocketful of sunshine)_

_A secret place_

_(I got a love and I know that it's all mine)_

_To better days take me away_

_Take me away_

_(I got a pocket, a pocketful of sunshine)_

_A secret place_

_(I got a love and I know that it's all mine)_

_Take me away, a hiding place_

_The sun is on my side and it takes me for a ride_

_I smile up to the sky, I know I'll be all right_

_The sun is on my side and it takes me for a ride_

_I smile up to the sky, I know I'll be all right_

**Beep Beep Be-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee**


End file.
